scp_lockdownfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP's
'''SCP's''' '''SCP-173 '''-The Sculpture An odd, but highly aggressive structure. If direct eye-sight is taken off of SCP-173, it will be able to move. It is known to snap the necks of anyone nearby. '''SCP-106 '''-The Old Man SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid with a rotting quality. Any surfaces that make contact with it will appear to rot. SCP-106 is not very agile, and can remain motionless for days as it waits for prey. SCP-106 can pass through almost all matter except for its containment chamber. If contact is made with SCP-106, the subject will be taken to 106's "Pocket Dimension", an extremely distorted area where SCP-106 will play with you until you die - unless you can escape. '''SCP-504 '''-Critical Tomatoes SCP-504 appears to be a normal tomato. However, when a poorly-made joke is said within SCP-504s' hearing range, 504 will accelerate at about 100 mph to the source of the joke. '''Trivia''' -This SCP will have an important role in future updates of Lockdown. '''SCP-513''' -A Cowbell SCP-513 is a rusty cowbell with high amounts of corrosion. If a subject is unlucky enough to hear it, he/she will begin catching glimpses of SCP-513-1. SCP-513-1, described as a ghastly figure, will appear in the subject's sight for brief intervals of time, leading mental stress and paranoia. This text was recovered from Site-██: You’ve seen it. Now he can hear you. You’ve touched it. Now he can see you. Never ring it. If you hear it, he can touch you. '''SCP-517''' -Grammie Knows SCP-517 is a fortune-telling machine that contains a mechanical doll resembling an elderly woman. Once a subject enters its field of vision, the machine will activate and dispense a fortune card from its front. After an amount of time, numerous entities in the form of hands, named SCP-517-01, will begin to attack the subject. No subjects have ever survived such catastrophe. '''SCP-860 '''-Blue Key SCP-860 will unlock any door that requires a key in the co-ordinates of the numbers on the key, which appear at random intervals. 860 is known to randomly "teleport" itself out of its containment chamber. If used on a door, the destination will not be the other side of the door, rather, SCP-860-1, a large forest with a deep blue-coloured mist. Anomolous events occur inside of this forest, and none are known to survive to tell.. Referenced SCP's These SCP's are not physically in the game, but are referenced through documents, notes, etc. '''SCP-173-J ''' -The Original "The Sculpture" SCP-173-J is a sculpture of unknown origin. When direct eye-sight is taken off SCP-173-J, it is capable of causing shenanigans. It was playful and friendly with a standard "kitty face" painted on its head. However, due to an incident that washed off its face, SCP-173-J's behavior changed, resulting in its aggressive nature to snap necks. '''Trivia''' -SCP-173-J is now known as SCP-173. Upcoming SCP's The following are not in the game yet, but are confirmed to appear in later updates. '''SCP-682''' -Hard-to-Kill Reptile '''SCP-076''' -Able '''SCP-098''' -Heart of Darkness '''SCP-1499''' -The Gas Mask '''SCP-261''' -Pan-Dimensional Vending '''SCP-457''' -Burning Man '''SCP-968''' -Tar Baby '''SCP-965''' -Face in the Window '''SCP-251''' -The Deceptive Snow Globe '''SCP-529''' -Josie the Half Cat=